Zusammen sind wir stärker
by adlergirl
Summary: Soulmate-verse. "Tu propia alma gemela será quien más daño te haga" eso fue lo que le pronosticaron a Charles a sus 10 años. Ahora al fin había conocido a esa persona: Erik Lehnsherr; ¿se cumpliría lo que la adivina había dicho? ¿o habría una oportunidad de cambiar el futuro. Referencias a X-men: First Class y las siguientes películas de la tetralogía.
1. Chapter 1

**RESUMEN: Soulmate-verse. **_**"Tu propia alma gemela será quien más daño te haga"**_** eso fue lo que le pronosticaron a Charles a sus 10 años. Ahora al fin había conocido a esa persona: Erik Lehnsherr; ¿se cumpliría lo que la adivina había dicho? ¿o habría una oportunidad de cambiar el futuro.**

**Referencias a X-men: First Class y las siguientes películas de la tetralogía.**

**ESTE ES UN FIC POR EL CUMPLEAÑOS (ATRASADO) DE MI QUERIDA VERDI, MI HERMANA FUJOSHI. Sabes que te quiero un montón linda, y espero cumplir con tus expectativas en cuanto al fic. Me tomó más de lo que esperaba, pero al fin lo concluí. Gracias por todos estos años de amistad, por apoyarme, por hacerme reír, por acompañarme siempre y espero que sigan siendo muchos años más. Otra vez feliz cumpleaños que ya has cumplido 25 y espero te guste tu pequeño regalo. Un fic dramático con un final feliz de esta pareja es complicado, pero creo que lo logré.**

**Por cierto, las partes en cursiva corresponden a pensamientos de los personajes o pueden ser fragmentos de la película.**

* * *

**CAP. 1: ALMAS GEMELAS**

Cuando tenía 10 años, su madre lo había llevado con ella donde una adivina, fue una de esas pocas veces que parecía recordar que tenía un hijo. Con sus poderes apenas mostrándose, le era difícil saber en qué momento podría escuchar la mente de otros, además que con lo inteligente que era, no creía en esas cosas de la adivinación ni videntes ni nada de eso.

-Pasen y recuerden, solo puedo vislumbrar una sombra de su futuro, todo lo demás depende de ustedes.

Le sorprendió que la señora pareciera verlo fijamente a él en vez de a su madre que era la que hacía el pago y la consulta.

-Se que crees que soy un fraude, no eres el primero que viene pensando lo mismo, pero, así como tú tienes tus trucos, esta vieja adivina tiene los suyos.

Y Charles lo sintió, el conocido dolor de la aparición de sus poderes, aunque en vez de escuchar muchas voces, solo una destaca en su cabeza: _"mi pobre niño, pensar lo que sufrirás...si tu propia alma gemela será quién más daño te haga. Espero que escuches a esta vieja y puedas cambiar lo que veo"_ y de repente percibía el poder de la adivina ¡ella era igual que él, pero podía ver el futuro en vez de leer mentes!

_"solo es un muy posible futuro, está en tus manos cambiarlo"_

Y así como vino, se fue. Se enojó por no poder saber más, ya que mientras él y la adivina hablaban telepáticamente, su madre la había estado abrumando de preguntas y ahora quería respuestas. Pero aún a su corta edad y después de leer la mente de la adivina, entendió que la gente que llegaba allí no quería oír su futuro, querían escuchar lo que ellos creían era mejor. Una lectura de cartas falsa y un futuro prometedor después salían de allí, con su madre feliz de lo que había escuchado. Y de repente otra vez estaba la voz de la adivina en su mente: _"esta noche darás el primer paso a ese futuro, piensa bien qué decidirás y suerte pequeño profesor"_

En la visión de la bruja no había podido ver demasiado, solo un bosquejo de él de mayor acostado en una playa, junto a alguien que lo sostenía en brazos y le pedía disculpas. Y solo sentía dolor desde allí, dolor físico, dolor mental, sin poder ver qué lo causaba y él mismo transformándose en algo que no era... se cogió la muñeca, la marca de su mano aún era tenue, pero juraba que era la mitad de un Yin-Yang, el Yin blanco que parecía bordeado por unas letras ilegibles, apenas un manchón negro. Sabía la historia, esa era la marca que compartía con la persona que estaba destinada a ti, tu alma gemela. Las posibilidades de juntarse y terminar juntos eran tan pequeñas que las personas habían pasado de reverenciar esas uniones a verlas como hechos curiosos y solo seguían con sus vidas como siempre. Por ejemplo, sus padres, cada uno tenía una marca diferente e igual no era como si fueran un matrimonio muy unido. Esa adivina le mencionó que encontraría a su alma gemela y que esta le haría sufrir... ¿no era mejor si no la encontraba en ese caso? Con esos pensamientos se fue a dormir hasta que escuchó el ruido en la cocina y la curiosidad junto a su falta de poderes por el momento lo llevaron hasta allá, olvidando lo que había dicho la vieja adivina. Si solo hubiera seguido durmiendo, se hubiera alejado un paso más de ese encuentro, pero su poder, hacía lo posible por unirlo a esa parte que sentía que faltaba, a su otra mitad.

_-¿Tienes hambre verdad?- una afirmación de la niña azul que ahora sabía se llamaba Raven- toma todo lo que quieras no tienes que robar, de hecho, nunca más tendrás que hacerlo._

Ese día ganó una amiga, una confidente, una hermana...

A los 11, con su marca más notoria en la muñeca, sintió un dolor agudo provenir de allí y que parecía llegar a su cabeza. Escuchó un grito en un idioma que no era el suyo y un poder, uno fuerte y que estaba lleno de dolor y profunda tristeza... ese fue su primer contacto con esa persona que compartía su marca. Sin razón alguna el dolor de su compañero le llegó a él y su muñeca quemaba. Raven alertada por sus gritos llegó a verlo y lo encontró retorciéndose de dolor entre las sábanas, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Cuando al fin logró calmarlo y calmarse ella del susto, Charles le explicó todo. No se supone que esas marcas pudieran conectar de esa forma a dos personas, pero ella tuvo una brillante idea: su alma gemela era igual que ellos y por eso Charles había podido percibirlo.

-No creo que sea eso Raven, además que parecían ser pensamientos lejanos y mi poder no alcanza tanto.

-¡Piénsalo Charles! Ustedes son mutantes aparte de ser almas gemelas, eso tiene que ser especial.

Y sin creer eso, intentaron averiguar algo al respecto sin resultados. Lo único bueno, fue que ahora su marca se notaba más y sabía en qué idioma estaban las letras de su marca: era alemán, parecía la mitad de una frase. Sabiendo bien que en el contexto en que vivía era complicada la relación del país con los alemanes, vio menos probable el poder juntarse con esa persona. Tal vez la adivina había visto un futuro erróneo. Pese a estar a su alcance el saber que decía la mitad de su frase, decidió ignorarlo.

Los años pasaron, él especializándose en genética y sacando su doctorado con su tesis sobre las mutaciones y su influencia en el futuro del mundo. Quería hallar a más personas como él, quería investigar las implicancias de las marcas de almas gemelas en mutantes ya que ese primer contacto con esa persona no había cesado. Se había hecho tenue los últimos años, pero hasta los 17 podía percibir claramente lo que sentía, el dolor que le provocaban si era demasiado y trataba de enviar pensamientos tranquilos, sin saber si funcionaba. Al inicio fue chocante darse cuenta que su alma gemela era un hombre como él, pero poco a poco lo asimiló, además que era probable que nunca se conocieran y no había problema con eso para él.

Celebró su doctorado, una fiesta era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, se había acostumbrado a coquetear con las chicas hablándoles de mutaciones y cuando estaba convenciendo a una de ellas, fue interrumpido por otra persona. De repente se vio envuelto en un evento extraño para la CIA, más con esos jefes que creían tanto en la teoría de los mutantes como creían en el encuentro de las almas gemelas. Pero el ver a Raven cambiar, logró al menos convencer a uno de ellos para que lo apoyaran. Si ese tal Shaw estaba a punto de producir un conflicto internacional y él podía detenerlo, podría ser el primer paso para que más mutantes como él y su hermana salieran a la luz. Ayudando a la agente MacTaggert trataron de detener a Shaw, aunque no contaba con que tuviera a una mutante telépata como él. La misión había fracasado y algo desanimado, iba a salir, hasta que lo sintió.

Otra vez esa sensación conocida por él en su muñeca y en su cabeza, su alma gemela gritando en su mente, estaba acostumbrado a oírlo a la distancia así que le tomó un rato darse cuenta que lo que lograba percibir eran pensamientos cercanos.

_-¡Hay alguien allá afuera!- salió corriendo al borde del barco, para ver a la persona en el agua, que sabía estaba intentando levantar el submarino._

_-¡Suéltalo! ¡Tienes que soltarlo! -la desesperación se podía oír en su voz, más fuerte cada vez para hacerse escuchar entre el ruido de los barcos- ¡Alguien tiene que ayudarlo, no lo va a soltar!_

La desesperación hacía presa de su ser, su alma gemela estaba a punto de ahogarse por tratar de levantar un submarino, los pensamientos superficiales que le llegaban estaban llenos de deseo de venganza, solo pensaba en matar a quien fuera que estaba dentro. Al ver que nadie hacía nada por sacarlo, no lo pensó y se lanzó al mar. Nadó hasta alcanzarlo y cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto por primera vez fue como electricidad corriendo por sus venas. Los pensamientos de esa persona se filtraban con más facilidad y así pudo saber por primera vez su nombre…

_-No puedes, te ahogarás, tienes que soltarlo-le hablaba directamente a su mente al estar bajo el agua. Sentía que Erik intentaba soltarse de su agarre y aunque no quería influyó en su mente para calmarlo -Erik, sé lo importante que es para ti, pero tienes que escucharme, calma tu mente-_

Y al fin pudieron salir a la superficie, esa primera mirada bastó para que Charles supiera que estaba perdido para siempre. La adivina acertó con su predicción de él conociendo a su alma gemela, ¿estaría bien acercarse? Erik parecía completamente asustado por haberlo escuchado en su mente y lo único que atinó a hacer fue intentar calmarlo. Sentía sus pensamientos revueltos y esa mente lo llamaba, era como si al fin encontrara un oasis de salvación. La mente de Erik era capaz de derribar sus barreras mentales y callar otras voces al mismo tiempo.

_-Te escuché, en mi mente, ¿cómo es eso posible?_

_-Soy igual que tú_

_-Pensé que estaba solo-por alguna razón, la voz de Erik sonó como si estuviera por quebrarse, como si solo esa frase de Charles le diera esperanza._

_-No Erik, no estás solo._

Y esa sola frase llevaba un significado más profundo que cualquiera que ellos dos le quisiera dar. Charles quería ver la marca de Erik, por fin quería saber qué significaban esas dos palabras en su muñeca, un solo toque a la mente de Erik le había llevado a entender ese sufrimiento que tuvo por años… había pasado por tanto él solo.

Y de repente Erik parecía cómodo con él, conocieron a McCoy y tuvo la oportunidad de ver su marca… o lo que quedaba de ella, la muñeca de Erik llevaba apenas algunas letras y no tenía un buen aspecto. Los números que marcaban a toda persona sobreviviente del infierno estaban encima de su marca… Ese número maldito había cubierto la marca de Erik. No se atrevió a preguntarle nada, ni siquiera cuando notó que le prestaba demasiada atención y evitó leerle la mente todo el tiempo que estuvieron cerca. Pero cuando la mente de Erik gritaba sus pensamientos, era imposible no escucharlo, solo se repetía que había algo extraño con Charles, porque lo sentía como si lo conociera de siempre y después de robar la información de Shaw que necesitaba se iba a ir. Por un momento pensó en dejarlo, después de todo aún recordaba ese mal augurio de hace años, pero la mente de su posible alma gemela parecía llamarlo, parecía gritar más fuerte su intención de irse, como si realmente quisiera que lo detuviera. Sabía por dónde saldría y fue a verlo, lo llamó, quería decirle lo que sintió cuando lo vio, ese enlace que parecían compartir, pero no se atrevía a causarle una incomodidad preguntándole al respecto. Así que solo le habló de la bondad que había en él, esa que podía cubrir su deseo de venganza; quería decirle que él lo ayudaría, pero la decisión era de él, así que solo lo dejó elegir. No quería seguir pendiente de todo lo que hacía solo por aquellas palabras de hace muchos años, además que su propia conciencia parecía no dispuesta a dejar que nadie hiriera a Erik o lo alejara de él.

Y Erik se quedó, esa sonrisa juguetona que solo parecía dedicada a él presente en sus labios, pero podía oír a su mente gritando "_solo un momento más, solo estaré un poco más, hasta descubrir qué pasa con él."_

Y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en juntar más mutantes solos, no querían la intervención de la CIA si estaban buscando más gente como ellos. La convivencia fue fácil, algo parecía atraerlos siempre el uno al otro y conversaban sobre diversos temas. Sabían que sus ideales eran diferentes, pero respetaban la opinión del otro y no dudaban al explicar sus ideas al contrario. La primera vez que compartieron habitación en un hotel, durmieron de cara a la pared, para despertar cómodamente abrazados, el pecho de Erik siendo la almohada de Charles.

-Lo siento, Erik, mi amigo, debo haberme movido mientras dormía- un Charles avergonzado a primera hora de la mañana, con su cabello revuelto y los ojos aún adormilados eran la mejor vista que Erik había tenido en años... cuando el sonrojo se hizo más pronunciado en Charles, se dio cuenta que estaba proyectando sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes, Charles; e_res adorable recién despertado_\- y una sonrisa completa en la cara de Erik fue suficiente para que Charles notara que se había irremediablemente enamorado de él. Había dejado de lado el pensar en si eran o no almas gemelas y ya no importaba si realmente lo eran, porque aún si no fuera cierto, Charles sabía que Erik era especial. Su mente parecía poseer un canto de sirena para la suya, era brillante y fácilmente exponía sus pensamientos.

-No deberías pensar eso mi amigo, podría malinterpretarse- por un momento quiso ver hasta dónde podían llegar, aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas trató de verse lo más sensual posible y usó un tono de voz seductor, que solo logró que Erik riera más.

-Charles, ¿me estas coqueteando? _se supone_ _estamos buscando mutantes para esta misión-_ y hasta allí llegó todo, no lo dijo en voz alta, pero la mente de Erik parecía ponerle un freno. Con todo el dolor del mundo tuvo que echarse para atrás, pues parecía que Erik no tenía las mismas intenciones que él. Solo sonrió, mientras se levantaba e iba a cambiarse.

-Era una broma mi amigo, hace mucho que no coqueteo con nadie y a veces solo soy así-

Le pareció percibir algo en la mente de Erik, algo que parecía querer colarse en la suya como siempre, pero esta vez puso su mayor esfuerzo en bloquearlo. No debía seguir leyendo cada pensamiento superficial si quería que siguieran como hasta entonces. Siempre que Erik pensaba parecía hacerlo en voz alta pues siempre se filtraba en su mente y aunque le parecía haber notado que le daba alguna esperanza hasta ese momento, ese pequeño pensamiento había puesto sus pies en la tierra.

Siguieron con la búsqueda de mutantes, pero con la diferencia que Charles no se permitió ni una sola vez escuchar los pensamientos de Erik, ni volver a dormir con él. A falta de cama dormía en una bolsa de dormir que compró en el camino y simuló ante Erik, que lo veía extraño ante esto. Aun así, su amistad parecía crecer y la camaradería entre ellos seguía... ¿por qué Erik sentía que había algo diferente?

Desde la primera vez que lo vio sintió una conexión especial con Charles, que atribuyó a ser el primer mutante que conocía fuera de Shaw y sus secuaces. Era el único que parecía confiar en él y tenían tanto en común como diferente. A veces notaba cuando Charles leía sus pensamientos, pero no le molestaba, era como un pequeño secreto que facilitaba todo entre ellos, no debía fingir nada frente a él y nunca era invasivo, solo parecía leer lo superficial. Un día notó de donde se le hacía conocido, la sensación de paz que le brindaba era igual a la que había sentido en contadas ocasiones durante su estancia en Auschwitz, como si alguien intentara confortarlo desde lejos. Le desconcertó mucho que de un día para otro Charles marcara cierta distancia entre ellos y que dejara de leer su mente... lo percibía porque a pesar de toda la camaradería no había esa conexión entre ellos, Charles parecía haber puesto una barrera para evitar sus pensamientos y cuando lo miraba hablándole en su mente Charles solo le sonreía y no contestaba. No entendía el por qué e intentó muchas veces decirle que estaba bien, que no era necesario que fuera tan estricto con eso, y recordó como no quería que leyera su mente por los horrores que podía ver en su pasado... ¿y si Charles había visto algo horrible en él la vez que durmieron juntos? Recordaba cuando había hablado del alcance de su poder y como era más tenue el control mientras dormía. Si se ponía a pensarlo detalladamente, fue esa la primera vez que notó una lejanía en él. Las ideas que Charles leía en él antes, ahora yacían solas en su mente.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP. 2: MUTANTES Y ALMAS GEMELAS**

* * *

-¿Erik?

-¿Mm?

\- Reunimos suficientes mutantes, así que debemos regresar.

\- Sí, tienes razón, regresemos- Charles notó a Erik algo apagado y su cerebro gritaba por usar un poco de su capacidad y saber qué lo provocaba, así que se decidió a preguntar.

-Te noto algo apagado mi amigo, ¿muy cansado de esta búsqueda?

-Tú lo sabrías con facilidad- aunque quiso evitarlo, la voz de Erik sonó en un tono de reproche.

-Dije que respetaría tu privacidad y no leo tu mente

-Y dijiste también que a veces era difícil bloquear los pensamientos fuertes de las mentes ajenas. No creas que no noté que podías leerme- erróneamente, Charles pensó que Erik estaba molestó por lo que había estado leyendo antes.

-Lo lamento mucho, sueles proyectar mucho Erik, tu mente es maravillosa para un telépata como yo. Pero no te preocupes, logré una barrera más fuerte para no incomodarte, no he vuelto a leerte desde la vez que dormimos en la misma cama.

El metal de la habitación empezó a vibrar, el enojo de Erik buscaba una salida y ni siquiera entendía porqué se sentía molesto por eso.

-¡Que haces Erik? ¡Cálmate por favor! No he leído nada más de lo que ya te conté- las muñecas de ambos quemaban pero solo Charles percibía la suya. De repente y pese a todas las barreras en su mente un pensamiento de Erik se filtró_ "no está bien, era mejor cuando me escuchabas si pensaba muy fuerte, esa vez durmiendo juntos fue mejor que cualquier cosa... ¿que me has hecho Charles?"_ y no pudo más, lo cogió de la muñeca y entró con suavidad en su mente, mandando calma a todas las ideas revueltas de su cabeza. Ambos sintieron una calidez envolviendolos y expandiéndose desde donde sus pieles se tocaban y Erik por fin oyó de nuevo a Charles en su mente:_ "no te hice nada Erik, solo pareciera que tu mente es muy compatible con mi poder, lamento que hayas sufrido tanto por esto, te prometo que te ayudaré" _y sin palabras,Erik solo pensó en la respuesta y Charles pudo leerla _"Solo sigamos como hasta ahora Charles, deja las barreras e intentaré no pensar muy fuerte" _Charles rió y Erik también...

-Creo que somos demasiado juntos.

-Y eso está bien Charles.

El telépata solo negó con la cabeza, pero la sonrisa no se iba de su rostro. Aun cuando no llegaran a nada, aun cuando no fueran almas gemelas, había algo magnético entre ellos -irónico dada la naturaleza de los poderes de Erik-

Y apenas regresaron se enteraron de los planes de Shaw, otra vez discutieron por los mutantes nuevos, Charles decía que estaban listos para una misión, eran brillantes y Erik negaba, poniendo en duda su madurez. El punto de Erik fue demostrado luego de llegar a la sala donde se encontraban reunidos. Raven parecía haber encontrado nombres para todos: Profesor X para Charles y Magneto para Erik... pudo escuchar un _"te lo dije"_ de la mente de Erik, pero decidió ignorarlo solo llamándole la atención a Raven y decidiendo que en la misión solo irían ellos dos y la agente MacTaggert junto a su equipo militar. Dudaba de que Erik pudiera quedarse tranquilo al saber donde estaba Shaw, pero felizmente solo llegó una de sus secuaces. Ver a Erik usar su poder era asombroso y triste al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que lo único que lo motivaba era la venganza, la ira que corroía todas sus ideas en esos momentos donde era más fuerte.

Ayudó a esos pobres militares que al fin y al cabo eran inocentes y habían sido atacados por Erik. Conocer a Emma Frost, una telépata al igual que él, lo puso en alerta; reforzó todas sus barreras y no pudo pasar las de ella mientras estaba convertida en diamante. La escuchaba reírse de él, sin poder creer en su enamoramiento por Erik, y definitivamente dudaba de que fueran almas gemelas, eso se lo dejó muy claro.

-Sería fascinante que tu amigo lo supiera, ¿no crees querido?

-No te atrevas

-¿De qué habla Charles?

-Hay que atraparla Erik.

-No tienes que recordármelo- la atrapó contra la cama con el metal del borde- ahora nos dirás que planea Shaw.

Y como se negó, solo apretó el cordón enrollado en su cuello, no le importaba matarla, pero escuchaba a Charles gritar, tanto en físico como en su mente y se detuvo después de quebrar su armadura de diamante.

-Ahora no podrá transformarse, léela.

El plan de Shaw era horrible, pero no más horrible que todas esas ideas que terminaron en su cabeza, cortesía de Emma: lo que sentía por Erik era raro, seguro ni siquiera podría amar con todo lo que pasó y esa marca dañada no servía para nada. Emma era terriblemente pesimista con cualquier cosa relacionada a ellos dos juntos y estaba segura de que, si hablaba con Erik de eso, este no lo aceptaría.

Trató de olvidar todo esto, pero la verdad es que no pudo. Sin embargo, debió dejar de lado sus sentimientos y poner prioridad en los planes de Shaw.

La tragedia los esperaba al llegar a la CIA; con Darwin fallecido, lo único que pensaba era en que debía proteger a esos chicos, pero Erik le hizo ver que, en vez de eso, podía ayudarlos a defenderse ellos mismos y apoyarlos en el proceso.

Se mudaron todos a la mansión Xavier, empezando a entrenar cada uno sus poderes para dominarlos más y lograr enfrentar a Shaw. Había intentado darle una habitación alejada a Erik, pero este sutilmente lo había rechazado y a las finales cogió una habitación contigua a la suya. Tomaba turnos para todos, pero casi sin querer tomaba como prioridad a Erik, no para entrenarlo sino para que sus entrenamientos coincidieran. Corrían juntos o iban al gimnasio al mismo tiempo, tomándose las noches para jugar al ajedrez, del cual habían descubierto, ambos eran muy fanáticos. Una copa de alcohol mientras jugaban se volvió su hábito. En una de esas tantas noches, se atrevió a preguntar sobre la marca que llevaba.

-Irreconocible gracias al maldito de Shaw, mi marca no se notaba demasiado cuando me tatuaron el número y eso no permitió que se notara.

-¿Nunca sentiste algo?- quería saber si Erik alguna vez había sentido su poder, pues eso demostraría que estaban unidos o si había sentido algo, los mutantes podrían ser capaces de percibir a sus almas gemelas.

-La verdad no estoy muy interesado en el tema, aunque mi alma gemela apareciera, mi prioridad es Shaw y con esta marca seguro ni podré reconocerla.- en ese momento Erik notó que nunca había visto la marca de Charles, pues su muñeca derecha siempre estaba cubierta por su reloj, incluso dormía con él. La curiosidad le ganó y supo que había proyectado al ver a Charles sonreírle ligeramente.

-Soy un romántico empedernido así que no suelo mostrar mi marca. Si quieres verla tendrás que ganarme esta partida.

-Trato- la adrenalina de la apuesta hizo que ambos se esforzaran más de lo común y la partida duró hasta la medianoche. El ganador: Charles.

-Parece que deberás quedarte con la duda mi amigo.

-Pediré la revancha para mañana.

Al día siguiente por fin lograron ver resultados en el entrenamiento de casi todos y Charles notó que Hank sospechaba que su hermana era su alma gemela. Sonrió, no iba a facilitar las cosas sabiendo la marca de ella y la de Hank, pero podría darles un empujón. Con esos pensamientos, fue abordado por un alegre Erik que parecía ansioso por impresionarlo según podía leer de sus pensamientos. El espíritu competitivo sí que era fuerte en él.

Pero lo que le sorprendió fue que pusiera una pistola cargada en sus manos y le pidiera que le disparara.

-No podría dispararte Erik

-Charles es para probar mi poder, dispara lo más cerca que puedas y desviaré la bala- Erik se pegó más a él y elevó su mano con la pistola, para que apuntara a su sien soltándolo en esa posición.

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Totalmente- y la sola idea de dispararle a Erik le era repugnante, aún si fuera como entrenamiento._

_-No, no puedo hacerlo- Erik se desanimó, pero no se apartó del sitio donde estaba - no podría disparar un arma y menos a un amigo- "menos a ti", es lo que quiso decir._

_-Tú mismo dijiste que debíamos probar nuestros límites, es lo que estoy haciendo, solo dispara, sabes que desviaré la bala._

_-Si sabes que desviarás la bala no estás probando tus límites. ¿Qué pasó con el hombre que intentó levantar un submarino?- la pistola fue arrebatada de sus manos por Erik quien ahora sí abatido, le contestó._

_-No es igual, y para algo tan grande necesito la situación, la ira._

_-La ira no es suficiente._

_-Me ha servido todo este tiempo- la mirada fija en Charles, sabiendo que, si había alguien que pudiera entenderlo, ese sería Charles._

_-Pues te ha estado poniendo en riesgo todo este tiempo- quería ayudarlo, sacar todo el potencial de Erik y la antena le dio una idea- ven intentemos algo nuevo- lo llevó al borde de la verja desde donde se veía más claramente- la antena, intenta moverla hacia nosotros._

_Y Erik lo intentó, puso todo su esfuerzo en ello, pensando solo en venganza y la antena apenas vibró con su poder. Para Charles era hasta doloroso verlo intentarlo sin lograrlo debido a sus emociones._

_-La verdadera concentración se encuentra en un punto entre la ira y la serenidad- movió sus manos, haciendo una seña hacia su cabeza, para indicarle que entraría a su mente no al nivel superficial de siempre, pidiendo permiso para eso - ¿Puedo?_

Erik asintió, confiaba en Charles y no era la primera vez que lo recibía en su cabeza, aunque si la primera vez que lo sintió de esa forma, era como un rayo de sol atravesando las nubes, y de repente un recuerdo se hizo presente: su madre y él, el día de su décimo cumpleaños; esa vez su madre había hecho un pastel y le había cantado emocionada, pues aunque las letras que iban en su marca no se notaban bien, podían ver por primera vez que era como una gota negra de agua con un único punto blanco. Emocionada le había estado comentando sobre ello pues sus padres habían sido almas gemelas y quería ver lo mismo para su hijo. Una lágrima solitaria se escapó de sus ojos ante eso. Charles por otro lado sentía su corazón latir desbocado ante el recuerdo y la tristeza inundarlo al saber que era el último cumpleaños que pasaron juntos. Limpió una lágrima que caía en su rostro.

-¿Qué acabas de hacerme?- la voz quebrada de Erik no parecía de reproche, sino de anhelo.

-Yo accedí a la parte más brillante de tu sistema de memorias, fue un recuerdo hermoso, gracias Erik.

-No sabía que seguía teniéndolo. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo era mi marca y lo emocionada que estaba mi madre con eso.

-Era la mitad de un Yang, fue hermoso verlo. -hermoso y al mismo tiempo preocupante, descubrir que Erik sí podía ser su alma gemela.

-Ella quería verme conocer a mi alma gemela como ella había conocido a mi padre-las lágrimas amenazaban con fluir sin control, hasta que escuchó a Charles hablar.

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de ti. Erik no solo hay rabia y dolor, hay bondad en ti, la pude sentir. Cuando tengas acceso a eso, tendrás un poder incomparable, que ni yo poseo. Solo piensa en lo que viste e intenta de nuevo mover la antena.

Y así lo hizo, sin mirar prácticamente la antena, con esa emoción de amor que sentía por su madre y esperaba sentir por su alma gemela, movió completamente la gran antena parabólica. La alegría del logro lo inundó y casi lloró de felicidad, inmediatamente volteó a ver a Charles, todos sus dientes mostrándose en su rostro a causa de su sonrisa y la cálida mirada y la alegría que expresaba Charles por su logro sólo pudieron producir un pensamiento_ realmente eres especial Charles_, que logró que un sonrojo apareciera en el rostro del telépata y eso por alguna razón lo llenó de ternura. Quiso acercarse a él pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Moira los llamó pues el presidente estaba hablando. Esa chica humana lo tenía harto, siempre intentando llamar la atención de Charles, ¿no debería estar buscando alguien igual que ella? Charles era un mutante muy poderoso para estar con una simple humana, debía conseguir una pareja mutante, alguien fuerte que estuviera a su altura. Alguien como él.

Antes de seguir pensando en eso -algo a lo que le daba vueltas últimamente- y que Charles lo descubriera, se concentró en el mensaje del presidente, que quería romper relaciones con Rusia si usaban sus armas en la zona de Cuba. Y así todo se aceleraba; debían detener a Shaw ahora o no habría mundo que salvar.

Durante el entrenamiento, Raven había estado comentando con Hank la posibilidad de un suero que los haga ver normales sin afectar sus habilidades, pero había sido abordada más de una vez por Erik, quien había alabado su piel azul y tratado de demostrarle que no se debía sentir avergonzada de su verdadera apariencia. Las dudas hacían presa de ella, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue saber que Hank había logrado el antídoto y que al negarse a usarlo, este rechazara su apariencia real. Estaba casi segura de que él era su alma gemela y ese rechazo dolió más de lo que esperaba. En un arrebato de venganza fue con Erik, lo único que quería era sentirse un poco apreciada. Aunque no fuera un telépata, Erik entendió la verdadera razón de Raven de estar allí en su cuarto y estaba más preocupado por la reacción de Charles ante su hermana semidesnuda en su cuarto. Aunque debía dejar de pensar en eso si no quería que Charles realmente se enterara, últimamente trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa, intentando ocultar ciertas cosas del telépata, como sus nuevos sentimientos descubiertos. Lo bueno era que Charles leía lo que su mente gritaba pero no lo que intentaba ocultar y en ese momento estaba en la biblioteca, después de una pequeña discusión que habían tenido acerca de qué debían hacer con Shaw.

Logró sacarla de su habitación y hacerle sentir mejor con su apariencia real, pero lo que no previó fue la llegada de un Charles enojado después de apenas unas horas.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma Erik!- por un momento temió que Charles haya descubierto todo, pero notó que el enojo no estaba dirigido a él, sino que parecía querer conversar sobre ello.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Hank! Acabo de hablar con Raven y me acaba de decir que la rechazó. Estaba intentando hacer un suero que pudiera suprimir la apariencia mutante sin dañar las habilidades. Ella ha decidido no ocultarse.

-Pues no veo por qué deberías estar molesto, Raven tiene suerte de que la haya rechazado, si no es capaz de aceptarse tal como es, no veo cómo podría aceptarla a ella.

-¡Que no lo notaste Erik? ¡Ellos dos son almas gemelas, se supone que deben estar juntos! Además, la sociedad no la verá con buenos ojos con su apariencia real.

-Pues no sería la primera pareja que no lo está. Lo siento por ti Charles, pero si piensas que solo por ser almas gemelas deben estar juntos es que eres demasiado ingenuo. Y nunca olvides que los mutantes no debemos ocultarnos Charles, el mundo debe aspirar a ser como nosotros- Y otra vez esa herida, Erik podía ser muy dulce a veces, pero también lo lastimaba sin saberlo, sus ideas sobre las almas gemelas y los mutantes eran muy incompatibles.

-Ellos estaban enamorados, sin saber que eran almas gemelas- su voz sonaba decepcionada y dolida, decidió dejar por un momento de lado el tema de la apariencia de su hermana.

-Charles, no se ha acabado el mundo, Raven encontrará a alguien más. Hank debe entender que los mutantes somos superiores y no necesitamos ser arreglados de ninguna forma. Tu hermana ya entendió eso- a Erik le interesaba más debatir el tema de los mutantes que lo de las almas gemelas.

-Podemos serlo, pero también debemos ser más nobles que los humanos y conseguir una convivencia pacífica. Erik no quiero que mañana deba verte matar a una persona, esa venganza tuya solo te está matando por dentro.

-Esta venganza mía es lo único que me permitió seguir vivo durante tantos años. Gracias por enseñarme a mejorar Charles, pero Shaw debe morir y yo lo mataré.

-No tienes que hacer esto, no cambiará nada con su muerte y tú no estás solo ahora, ¿tenemos un equipo recuerdas?- su mano cubriendo la de Erik, no pudo evitar tocar su marca- piensa en ellos. _Piensa en mí; en lo que podemos lograr juntos, quiero que puedas ver mi marca._

-Tendré que ganarte la partida entonces Charles- Erik sonrió ante el cambio de tema de Charles y que le haya hablado en su mente, siempre era relajante oírlo- Solo deja que Raven y Hank arreglen sus problemas solos, eres su hermano, pero ella ya está grande y no necesita que la protejas- Charles notó que al parecer sin querer había terminado hablándole a Erik telepáticamente.

-Lo sé, pero sigue siendo mi hermana y no quiero que sufra.

Queriendo consolarlo, Erik le dio un abrazo. Sentía el pequeño cuerpo de Charles acoplarse a él perfectamente, su corazón latía más rápido.

-Estará bien, ella es fuerte -y queriendo bromear, comentó- ves, te dije que lo de las almas gemelas era una tontería, no debemos regirnos por algo así.

Y Charles se congeló al escucharlo, entendía el pensamiento de Erik, pero eso no hacía que doliera menos. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que nunca se atrevió a nada más así que podían ser amigos, todavía había la posibilidad de que no fueran almas gemelas… ¿a quién engañaba? Charles sabía que Erik era su alma gemela, esa marca y esa frase de su muñeca debía estar completa con Erik a su lado. Intentó separarse, el dolor de saberse rechazado inconscientemente por Erik dolía, pero este se aferraba con fuerza a él.

-Hay algo que debo decirte Charles, pero creo que será mejor que lo dejemos para cuando regresemos de esta misión. _Solo espera un poco más Charles, solo un poco._

-Debemos descansar- no quería pensar en nada, ni oír la mente de nadie, estaba cansado de sobrepensar las cosas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que dormirás conmigo?- Erik quiso que sonara como una broma, pero en realidad, era algo que estaba anhelando desde aquella primera vez.

-No, eso quiere decir que debemos ir a dormir, cada uno en su habitación. Gracias por esto Erik- sabiendo que podía ser la única y última vez que se abrazaban, dejó de querer huir, solo quería un momento con él.

-Ni lo menciones Charles-ninguno de los dos se separaba del abrazo y Erik se atrevió a dejar un beso en la coronilla de Charles, la ternura desbordando por sus poros y causando un sonrojo en el telépata por todas las ideas dulces que tenía Erik de él.

Se separó de golpe y salió a su habitación. Erik esperó no haber revelado nada de cuidado y decidió simplemente irse a dormir.

Charles durmió con un mal presentimiento en sus venas, su marca parecía hacerse más borrosa por alguna razón. Esa noche soñó con la adivina, ella negaba con la cabeza y lo miraba con una melancolía inmensa, como si todo estuviera a punto de salir mal.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP. 3: VÍNCULO**

A la mañana siguiente, se vieron con un Hank transformado. Percibió su rechazo hacia sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, ese respeto que le tenía a su hermana que ahora se aceptaba tal como era… tal vez habría futuro para ellos dos juntos.

Y la lucha empezó. Por primera vez vio todo el potencial de Erik, que fue capaz de levantar ese submarino y puso toda su fuerza en ayudarlo. Lo guió a donde debía estar Shaw y oyó la voz encolerizada y decepcionada de Erik, al no ver a su enemigo allí. Estaba mal, porque sentía su arrebato de rabia, estaba dejándose nublar por la ira, pero Charles confiaba en él… era su Erik, su amigo.

Sintió su corazón romperse cuando dejó de percibirlo mentalmente, pero entonces su marca ardía, como si sintiera otra vez a Erik en el campo de concentración; la preocupación y la impotencia hacían presa de su ser hasta que sintió una rendija y podía escucharlo otra vez, solo necesitaban quitarle el casco a Shaw y podría detenerlo. Ese tipo sabía exactamente qué decir y estaba dominando a Erik.

-Ahora Charles- lo oyó gritar, todo su poder dirigido a dominar a Shaw; era muy fuerte mentalmente, seguro que Emma lo había estado entrenando. Y oyó la voz de Erik, casi sonando como una despedida:

-Lo lamento Charles, no es que no confíe en ti- Charles vio a Erik coger el casco de Shaw, ¡se lo iba a poner! ¡no iba a poder sentir su mente otra vez y no podría ayudarlo!

-Erik por favor, no lo hagas- su voz se quebraba sin poder evitarlo, Erik era importante para él, quería ayudarlo y esa matanza iba a ser solo un peldaño para su separación definitiva. A través de Shaw, vio como Erik levantaba el casco para ponérselo-¡Erik, no! ¡Tienes que saber algo de mí, de nosotros! Erik nosotros…- y eso fue lo último que escuchó de Charles, pues ese casco lo protegía de su poder.

Y Erik tenía esa maldita moneda, Charles se sabía toda la historia, la sostenía delante suyo -en realidad delante de Shaw- y supo lo que haría, intentó llegar a él pero era inútil, con ese casco no podía siquiera percibirlo. Se planteó el soltar a Shaw, pero no serviría más que para poner en riesgo la vida de Erik y de todos. Siguió hablando, intentando convencerlo de detenerse, esperanzado en que su lazo pudiera hacer que sus palabras llegaran a él… ¿Creen alguna vez haber sentido un dolor inmenso? Nada se podía comparar con sentir una moneda atravesar tu cráneo, sentir que la vida se te escapa y luego seguir vivo, lo peor de un telépata era eso, poder sentir como la vida de una persona lo abandonaba para luego continuar con la suya. Lloró de dolor, de impotencia por no haber podido ayudar a Erik, entendía su dolor, pero esa muerte no iba a cambiar nada, solo mataría algo dentro de él.

Erik vio el cadáver de Shaw con repulsión, no sentía como si algo hubiera cambiado realmente, solo que ahora su madre podía descansar en paz. Sabía cuál era el siguiente paso. Esos humanos en las naves parecían estar dirigiendo sus armas hacia ellos. Siempre lo supo, al ser superiores iban a intentar detenerlos y Charles no lo veía así. Era necesario demostrarle a Charles que los humanos nunca los dejarían en paz y para eso estaba dispuesto a todo. Quería a Charles a su lado, quería poder protegerlo y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para eso.

Vio la decepción en sus ojos ante su actitud al salir del submarino, pero había algo más, algo que no leía porque Charles no estaba en su mente y no podía hablarle. Explicó todo, Charles leyó a esos humanos y Erik vio el momento en que entendió la magnitud del problema. Podía detener ese ataque contra ellos y cuando el telépata notó sus intenciones intentó detenerlo, primero hablándole y al ver que no obtenía nada quiso quitarle el casco, al igual que todos esos niños, el error era que todos tenían algo consigo que llevaba metal y era fácil para él empujarlos lejos, lo mismo que a Charles. Lo golpeó, ya vería la forma de disculparse con él luego, pero ahora debía eliminar a esos humanos que querían matarlos.

Esa maldita humana empezó a dispararle ¡con balas! ¿Qué tan estúpida podía ser? ¿Aun conociendo su poder lo atacaba con balas? desvió todas las balas y de repente escuchó a Charles gritar de dolor, una bala incrustándose en su espalda. Sintió su corazón estrujarse, lo vio caer en cámara lenta y no podía creerlo. Poco le importó que los misiles explotaran en el aire al soltarlos. Corrió hacia él, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos e inmediatamente sacó la bala. La culpa empezaba a embargarlo, se disculpó con él y no dejó que nadie se acercara.

Miró a Moira y lo entendió.

-Tú lo hiciste- el odio que sentía por ella superaba con creces el que había sentido por Shaw. Empezó a ahogarla con sus cadenas militares, hasta que escuchó a Charles hablar.

-Erik, no fue ella- con todo el dolor de su corazón, Charles recordó la escena. La había visto a los diez años y pensó que la había evitado. Había sido tan ingenuo.- Erik tú lo hiciste.- Erik se detuvo al escucharlo, sentía el dolor de Charles como si fuera el suyo. Sus manos se posaron en los hombros de su amigo, de la persona que amaba.

-Esto es lo que querían, ponernos los unos contra los otros. Intenté advertirte Charles- se miraron fijamente, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de los ojos de ambos- somos hermanos _quiero más que eso- _agradecía llevar el casco para que Charles no pudiera leer sus verdaderas emociones- te quiero a mi lado Charles, todos juntos, mutantes protegiéndonos los unos a los otros. Queremos lo mismo Charles. _Te amo. _

-Oh, Erik, no es lo mismo- y no se refería a la cuestión mutante, Charles quería todo de Erik, quería su amor, algo que nunca podría darle.

Sus miradas no se habían apartado. Erik no pudo resistir y se agachó para quedar a la misma altura que el rostro de Charles. Un único beso fue lo que robó de esos labios, las lágrimas saladas se mezclaban en el beso y luego de un rato se separó.

-Lo siento Charles, tienes razón con que no es lo mismo. Yo te amo- y estuvo a punto de soltarlo, había llamado a Moira para que lo sostuviera, pero Charles no lo soltó.

-Oh Erik- las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas tenían otro significado ahora- ¿por qué tenemos que ser tan complicados? Quédate conmigo Erik, por favor- había anhelo en su voz y Erik no pudo resistirse, Charles era capaz de convencerlo a pesar de no usar sus poderes. Se quitó el casco y lo arrojó lejos, dejando que todos sus pensamientos inundaran a Charles, mientras que este le mostraba una serie de recuerdos. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al observar en ellos la marca de Charles.

-¿Puedo verla?- por primera vez sintió que había algo más importante por lo que luchar.

Charles levantó el brazo y mostró su muñeca, las letras apenas se notaban ahora y no sabía por qué.

Al ver la frase, Erik delineó las letras con uno de sus dedos y habló:

-Zuzammen sind... Juntos somos- dijo traduciendo. Y miró su propia muñeca, el número cubriendo sus letras, pero al ponerla junto a la de Charles, comparando, algo extraño pasó, las letras en ambos se volvieron más claras, y en la suya ocultaron esos números tatuados.

-...wir stärker. … más fuertes-

Ambos se miraron, Charles tenía los ojos muy abiertos al saber el significado de su marca y más aún porque ahora ambos llevaban en la muñeca la misma marca.

-Juntos somos más fuertes... nunca esperé que mi marca llevara algo tan profundo en ella- Charles tocó su muñeca y sintió el dolor nuevamente en su espalda. Erik pareció notarlo también y después de lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Charles, entendió el por qué.

-No puedo hacer esto Charles, menos ahora. No puedo irme lejos de ti.

-Es como dice nuestra marca Erik, somos más fuertes si estamos juntos. Déjame mostrarte otro camino, aún podemos demostrarle al mundo que somos mejores.

-Lo dudo mucho Charles- Erik tenía tanto en la cabeza, que las ideas no podían ser leídas por Charles. La adivina le había mentido, la decisión final no estaba en sus manos, sino en las de Erik. El sanar, tanto física como mentalmente sería fácil si estaban los dos juntos.

-Creo que primero deberíamos ir a un hospital- Erik tenía mucho en que pensar y necesitaba tiempo. Sin líder, los mutantes que estaban al servicio de Shaw no sabían qué hacer. Una mirada de Erik bastó para que se pusieran bajo su mando, así de fuerte era su liderazgo. Eso y que ninguno de ellos ignoró lo que había pasado entre Charles y Erik; ellos se habían unido, una pareja de mutantes destinados, dos almas gemelas de los más poderosos mutantes… no querían estar fuera de ese especial acontecimiento ni en contra de ellos.

Azazel se encargó de trasladar a todos de allí y llevar a Charles al hospital. Aunque al inicio no podía sentir las piernas, luego de la revisión se determinó que podría volver a caminar, pero la recuperación sería lenta. Erik estuvo con él todo ese tiempo, pero ambos evitaron hablar de lo que había pasado en esa playa. Sin embargo, la marca parecía haberlos unido a otro nivel y podían percibir la presencia del otro.

Cuando Charles salió de recuperación, en silla de ruedas mientras sus piernas recuperaban algo de motilidad para empezar la rehabilitación, Erik mismo fue el que lo llevó de regreso a su mansión. Se encargó de borrarle la memoria a Moira y habló sobre su intención de crear una academia de mutantes, hablando con todos para saber si decidían quedarse o no. De todos ellos, solo Hank, Alex y Raven decidieron quedarse. Los demás decidieron irse. Pero la última persona, la que más importaba a Charles, aún no había dicho nada de su decisión.

Ya en su despacho, Charles al fin preguntó:

-¿Ya sabes que harás?- la verdad tenía esperanza en que Erik se quedara, todo ese tiempo en el hospital parecía haber reafirmado su vínculo.

-Sabes que no cambiaré mis ideales- Erik estaba firme ante la idea que los mutantes eran superiores a los humanos y que posiblemente serían perseguidos por ello.

-Lo sé- la resignación se hizo presente. Después de todo, Erik era demasiado para alguien como él; la marca se sintió caliente para ambos.

-No podría alejarme de ti Charles, aunque no supiera que éramos almas gemelas siempre sentí algo especial por ti. Me quedaré, puede que no pensemos igual, pero podríamos intentar algo intermedio- ambos sonrieron y sus manos se unieron.

-También me sentí igual por ti Erik, tenía miedo de arruinar lo que teníamos.

-Y estuvimos a punto de arruinarlo ¿verdad?-Erik se inclinó hacia Charles y tomó sus labios entre los suyos. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Charles, mientras Erik intentaba profundizar el beso.

-Espera-

-¿Qué? ¿Paso algo?- Erik miró preocupado a Charles, pensando que había hecho algo mal.

-No, solo pensaba… ¿somos pareja ahora verdad?

-Creo que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque nunca me lo pediste- un puchero en el rostro de Charles hizo sonreír a Erik.

-¿Quieres que me arrodille y te lo pida con un anillo?

-Cuando salga de esta silla de ruedas, por ahora me basta con que lo digas en voz alta, y también ¿podrías repetir lo que dice nuestra marca, en alemán?

-Zusammen sind wir stärker. ¿Por qué lo pides ahora?

-No sé, simplemente siento que es una frase que encaja con nosotros como pareja… y es sexy escucharte hablar en alemán- Charles se mordió el labio inferior, mirando con lascivia a Erik. No era la primera vez que notaba el esculpido cuerpo de su ahora amante. Maldecía el penoso accidente que lo había dejado confinado a esa silla por un tiempo, sentía que se volvería loco si no volvía a caminar pronto.

-No me provoques Charles, que aún no estás recuperado del todo.

-Entonces me lo compensaras cuando esté recuperado y caminando- Charles sintió la culpa de Erik, por haber estado a punto de dejarlo sin poder caminar- No diré que no fue tu culpa Erik, pero si no hubiera sido por esto, te hubieras convertido en un asesino de inocentes y me alegro de no haber permitido eso.

-Aún soy un asesino, ¿maté a Shaw recuerdas?

-No podría olvidarlo, aunque quisiera- los ojos de Charles miraron fijo a un punto, perdiéndose en el recuerdo del dolor y la persona que lo causó, que ahora estaba delante suyo y era su pareja. Probablemente no entendiera la magnitud de lo que había hecho allí.

-Charles, mírame- y la vista de Charles se dirigió a los ojos de Erik- no te prometo que haré lo que tú quieras o que siempre estemos de acuerdo, pero te prometo amarte y estar a tu lado siempre- unió sus manos y luego besó la marca de Charles.

-Juntos somos más fuertes- mencionó Charles.

-Zusammen sind wir stärker- repitió Erik en alemán.

Nadie dijo que sería fácil la convivencia y más con ellos dos que tenían ideales tan diferentes, pero realmente intentaban al final del día estar juntos de nuevo. Los problemas vinieron uno tras otro, pero estando juntos, podrían afrontar todo lo que se les pusiera delante. Eso era para ellos lo que significaba estar juntos, ser almas gemelas y llevar la misma marca. Y después de haber visto cientos de niños graduarse de su academia, ver a su esposo -aunque no ante la ley porque no era legal aún- ir a la cárcel, abogar por él y lograr sacarlo sin ayuda de sus poderes, ver llegar gente del futuro, conocer un loco mutante que lo había dejado calvo -que por cierto Erik siempre terminaba bromeando sobre que se veía mucho más sexy así que cuando llevaba cabello-, enterarse que su pareja tenía un hijo -se llevó mejor con él que Erik- y verlo fundar una ciudad de mutantes, aún parecían tan enamorados como siempre. Cuando se retiró de la academia, dejó a Hank y Raven a cargo y fue con su esposo a París, algo que siempre habían querido hacer.

-No sé qué hubiera sido de nosotros si hubiera decidido irme aquella vez en Cuba.

-Se hubiera cumplido mi futuro. Gracias por cambiarlo Erik- ambos estaban en una cafetería, jugando ajedrez, el plan luego era ir a la torre Eiffel.

-¿No podríamos hacer un cambio de planes? No digo que no sea interesante ir a la torre Eiffel, pero podríamos hacer otras cosas-

-No volveré a confiar en ti para esos planes al azar, la última vez…

-La última vez te divertiste tanto como yo Charles, no lo niegues

-Y Hank nunca me perdonará haberle arruinado la cita con Raven.

-Se lo merecía por lo mucho que la hizo sufrir antes- Charles negó con la cabeza. Erik podía ser tan infantil a veces…

-¿Ya dije que te amo?- mencionó Charles con dulzura.

-Hoy no.

Un beso compartido fue interrumpido por la camarera que traía el pedido de ambos. Siguieron jugando hasta quedar empatados y luego siguieron con su visita. La vista desde lo alto de la torre Eiffel era la mejor.

-Mudémonos a Genosha- habló Erik de pronto. No habían conversado sobre donde vivirían ahora que Charles se había retirado. A Erik le hacía ilusión que su esposo viera lo que había logrado a pesar de su oposición inicial.

-No conozco a los mutantes de allí y puede que se sientan recelosos conmigo.

-Eres mi esposo así que, si alguien tiene algo en contra, deberán decírmelo.

-Erik- el tono de advertencia en la voz de Charles no lo disuadió. Al final Charles terminó aceptando.

Aunque en un inicio si hubo bastante gente que se opuso, Charles fue bien recibido en Genosha -tras la serie de advertencias de Erik, para las que Charles solo pudo negar con la cabeza- y continuaron su vida juntos, ayudando mutantes y salvando el mundo ocasionalmente. Su experiencia permitió saber cómo era la situación de las almas gemelas entre mutantes y más de ellos terminaban encontrándose… Habían logrado cambiar el mundo para mejor. Apenas pudieron, se casaron legalmente y ambos pasaron a llevar sus apellidos combinados. Y cuando fue la hora de partir de Charles, Erik lo siguió al poco tiempo. No podía vivir sin él.

El mundo siguió y las marcas empezaron a desaparecer, hasta que llegó una generación que no conocía de ellas más que lo que contaban las historias y lo tomaban como eso, historias. Sin embargo, el pequeño Charles, de tan solo 5 años, no pensaba que fueran cuentos, menos cuando conoció al chico nuevo del kinder, Erik. Erik ni siquiera hablaba bien el idioma pues acababa de llegar de Polonia, pero Charles juraba que cuando se habían visto a los ojos algo los había unido. Sin embargo, esto es parte de otra historia.

**FIN**

* * *

**Y ese es el final, es el primer fic que escribo de esta parejita, realmente tienen algo que los hace super dramáticos, pero al fin tuvieron su final feliz en Dark Phoenix. ¡VIVA EL CHERIK!**

**Ojalá te haya gustado Verdi. Y sorry por no haber continuado la historia, un final abierto quedaba mejor con este tipo de historia :)**


End file.
